


Обрывочное

by ChornayaDrakoshig



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChornayaDrakoshig/pseuds/ChornayaDrakoshig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Коллекция стихов. Печальные, веселые, о любви и не очень.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Серый дождь

**Author's Note:**

> Не хочу создавать много работ, поэтому всё под одной шапкой. На фикбуке многое выложено отдельно, если что - смотрите профиль там.

Серый дождь  
И шумные дороги,  
Густой туман,  
Холодная земля.  
  
Закрой глаза,  
Вдохни холодный воздух  
И улети  
Куда-то в облака.  
  
А крылья?  
Крылья дождь тебе подарит.  
Соткёт туман  
Одежды для тебя.  
  
Когда взлетишь  
И солнце ты увидишь,  
То вспыхнут золотом  
Поблекшие глаза.

_6 января 2011_


	2. Огонь

Я слышала тихий шёпот  
И видела блеск в глазах,  
И вот меня согревает  
Огонь, горящий в руках.  
  
Быть может,увидим мы утром  
Рассвет в королевстве твоём,  
А может костры запылают  
Зловещим, опасным огнём.  
  
Мы будущего не знаем -  
Не нам его выбирать.  
Но в сердцах наших пламя,  
Которого не унять.

 

_6 января 2011_


	3. Туман

Холодно, серо,  
Грустно немного.  
Все застилает  
Туман. Туман...  
  
Месим ногами  
Снег на дорогах.  
Путь застилает  
Туман. Туман...  
  
Ждём, когда лучик  
Тучи разрежет.  
Мир захватил  
Туман. Туман...  
  
Давайте поищем  
Счастья намного  
Молочной рекою  
Течёт туман.

 

_11 января 2011_


	4. Песня дорог

Километры мелькают,  
Свистит в ушах ветер.  
В душном мире асфальта  
Умирают все песни.  
  
Только песня дорог  
Не смолкая звучит,  
Только песня дорог  
Словно сердце стучит.  
  
В погоне за счастьем,  
Поя песню дорог,  
Износились колёса  
И мотор твой заглох.  
  
Ветер волосы треплет,  
Растут города,  
А дороги поют  
И ведут вникуда.

 

_5 марта 2011_


	5. Самое малое - миг

Самое малое - миг.  
Но вот уже друг твой убит.  
А враг? Он играет победу,  
И грифы кружат над землёй.  
  
Самое малое - миг.  
Ни страха, ни боли - свет.  
Последний солнца восход,  
На поле увядший цветок.  
  
Самое малое - миг.  
Капли крови здесь словно роса.  
И знамя твоё в грязи,  
И оружия нет в руках.  
  
Самое малое - век,  
Чтобы притихла боль,  
Чтобы забыл человек  
Серых волков вой.  
  
Вечность? Не хватит её  
Чтоб позабыть Всё.  
Вечность ты будешь со мной  
И серых волков вой.

 

_23 мая 2011_


	6. Улыбка

Улыбка всегда появляется разная:  
Порой она добрая, нежная, ласковая.  
Она осторожная, мягкая, вежливая,  
Хотя иногда бывает несдержанная.  
  
Она мимолетная и обаятельная,  
И иногда чересчур привлекательная.  
Она искрометная, яркая, дерзкая,  
Но все же бывает наивная, детская.  
  
Улыбка - как красные яблоки в миске,  
Улыбка - как запах клубничных ирисок.  
Улыбка - головка ромашки в овсе,  
Она расцветает всегда и везде.  
  
Улыбка как мамино доброе слово,  
Улыбка затмить собой солнце готова.  
Улыбка день пасмурный сделает ясным,  
Улыбка весь мир озаряет прекрасным.

 

_11 августа 2014_


	7. Ступает ночь на мягких лапах

Ступает ночь на мягких лапах,  
Горит луна в моем окне.  
Погасла старенькая лампа,  
Забыта книга на столе.  
  
Ступает ночь на тихих лапах,  
И сон идет за нею вслед.  
Бежит звезда по неба чаше  
Над горизонтом чёрных рек.  
  
Ступает ночь на черных лапах,  
Часы отсчитывают миг.  
Блестят в шерсти сны-паутинки,  
Кружась, на землю лист летит.  
  
Шагает ночь как будто кошка,  
Приносит дрему на хвосте.  
У изголовья ходят тени,  
Мир выцветает в тишине.  
  
Ступает ночь почти неслышно,  
Она крадется чуть дыша.  
Забыта старенькая книжка,  
Снов музыка уже слышна.

 

_7 декабря 2014_


	8. Давай, давай же

Давай, давай же, идем скорей  
Под биты рока в толпу людей,  
В костёр огней и неона жар —  
На душу в шрамах ночи бальзам.

Давай, давай же, споём с тобой.  
Аккорд гитарный пронзит иглой,  
Удары хэта подхватят ритм,  
И дрогнет ночь от напора рифм.

Давай, давай же, ещё налей —  
Вина объятия всё острей,  
И мысль парит как последний лист,  
А неба цвет точно аметист.

 

_16 марта 2015_


	9. Ты никогда

Ты никогда не коснёшься моей руки  
И километры считать не станешь.  
Ты никогда не обнимешь меня таки,  
Мыслей поток ты прочь не утянешь.  
  
Ты существо какой-то другой высоты.  
Чёрное, белое, только в душе красный.  
Ты разгораешься смехом звезды,  
Ярким, искристым и жгуче-ясным.  
  
Ты никогда не коснёшься моей руки,  
Теряясь в водовороте чужих идей.  
Ты не даёшь обещаний мне никаких,  
Впрочем, и я не хочу обещать тебе.

 

_11 октября 2015_


	10. Неоновый путь

Краской неоновой, песней озоновой,  
Солнцем иссушенным, ветром отпущенным  
Ты разлетаешься горечью фоновой.  
  
Быстро — размеренно, холодно — яростно  
Мечешься, только впустую, мне кажется.  
Ясно: в душе всё давно уж замарано.  
  
Ты просыпаешься, ты прерываешься,  
Ищешь, завидуешь, падаешь, плавишься.  
Время отмерено, с этим не справишься.

 

_13 октября 2015_


	11. Каждый должен остановиться

Каждый должен остановиться   
Глазами к востоку, сердцем к Венере   
До странных желаний искрами в теле.   
  
Каждый должен остановиться,   
Под пряным небом раскинуть руки,   
Прогнать покрытые ленью звуки.   
  
Каждый должен остановиться,   
Ярчайшим огнём разжечь поскорее   
Причин забытых шквал не робея.  
  
Каждый должен остановиться  
И встретить солнце в рассвете новом  
Цветов шиповника тихим звоном.  
  
Каждый должен остановиться,   
Достать из забвенья сны вековые  
Из пепла и пыли, что нам чужие.  
  
Каждый   
             должен   
                          остановиться,   
Воскреснуть, отсрочить, перемениться.

 

_20 ноября 2015_


	12. Мы сделаны из химикатов

Мы сделаны из химикатов,  
Залиты по самые ноздри,  
Да так, что дышать неприятно   
И все капилляры забиты.  
  
Мы сделаны из отражений   
Бессмысленных слов и советов,   
И чем они несовершенней,  
Тем яростней в сердце воспеты.  
  
Мы сделаны из аспирина;  
Посыпаны ржавые нервы  
Лекарствами из керосина —  
И честь дана вспыхивать первым.  
  
Мы сделаны из не забытых,   
Обидных и горьких моментов,  
И толстою коркой покрытых,   
Чтоб спрятать поглубже сомненья.  
  
Мы сделаны, склеены, сбиты   
Пылинками из циферблатов  
И солнцем почти что забыты.  
Мы сделаны из химикатов.

 

_24 декабря 2015_


	13. Тень за тенью

Тень за тенью, за белым воздухом  
Света пепельно-жёлто-сонного,  
Вслед за льдисто-желейным паводком.

 

_15 января 2016_


	14. Перестань

Выдохни весь накопившийся сплин.  
Хватит укутывать тень настоящей  
"Я". Одуванчиковых выпей вин  
И перестань быть такой с-ума-сводящей.

 

_16 января 2016_


	15. Здравствуй, моя дорогая депрессия

Здравствуй, моя дорогая депрессия.  
Ах, как давно мы с тобою не виделись,  
Нити вольфрамовые не испарялись  
Где-то под рёбрами от не-объятия.  
  
Здравствуй, моя дорогая депрессия.  
Что же давненько в саднящих лёгких  
Не заменяла о-два на метан и йод?  
Что же не красила кобальтом занавески?  
  
Здравствуй, моя дорогая депрессия.  
Ну а теперь, будь добра... проваливай.

 

_17 января 2016_


	16. Перестань бить ветрами в мои стены

Перестань бить ветрами в мои стены,  
Перестать лить романтику мне в душу,  
Прекрати попытки коснуться нервов,  
Дай остаться снежною королевой.

 

_22 января 2016_


	17. Я давно не люблю

Я давно не люблю ни твой смех, ни твой голос,  
И тепло ощущаю скорей по привычке.  
Доверять я привыкла движению мысли,  
А к иссохшей душе не найдется отмычки.

 

_23 января 2016_


	18. За спиною моей начинается дождь и утро

За спиною моей начинается дождь и утро,   
Я немного разбит и тобой позабыт как будто.  
За спиною моей выключаются чьи-то звезды,  
Дай, пожалуйста, шанс последний, пока не поздно.

 

24 января 2016


	19. Странное что-то творится

Странное что-то творится под черепной коробкой:  
Мысли то неподвижны, то неприлично бойки,  
Движутся то равномерно, то в ощущеньях плавятся.  
Фыркает кто-то: ведь именно так и влюбляются.

 

_25 января 2016_


	20. Самые глупые выводы кажутся поводом

Мыслей неон обжигает пронзительным холодом,  
В клетке грудной смехом ломаным бьётся резная ночь.  
Самые глупые выводы кажутся поводом,  
Дразнят желание призрачное взять — вдруг — и превозмочь.

 

_26 января 2016_


	21. Твой космос

Ты знаешь,  
Твой космос переполняет меня,  
Достаёт до самого дна.  
  
Ты слышишь,  
Твой космос меня рвёт на части,  
Играя лишь на контрасте.  
  
Ты видишь,  
Твой космос стал занимать  
Уж слишком много места.  
  
Ты — космос,  
Давно уже, если по правде.

 

30 января 2016


	22. Большой беспокойный монстр

Он смотрит злыми глазами и бьёт твои зеркала.   
Он воет луне твоей песни в тени твоего лица,   
Тебе помутняет рассудок и шепчет рубить с плеча.  
Большой беспокойный монстр проживает внутри тебя.  
  
Плохие даёт подсказки и глубже уводит в лес,  
И шепчет, ехидно скалясь: “Скорее бы ты исчез”,  
Твоё разрывает сердце — но нежно, почти любя.  
Большой беспокойный монстр проживает внутри тебя.


	23. Я спал годами

Я спал годами, и вот я очнулся  
В вязком психоделическом танце,  
Что был рожден в электрическом ветре.  
Но путь вперед — давно путь в никуда, и  
Ясна петли одномерность. Спусти  
Курок: давно пора было вернуться.

 

_9 марта 2016_


	24. Je t’aime

Ты мнёшь ногами пепел трав,  
Что поросли в моей душе.  
Смешок твой звонкий — тёмный шрам,  
Ведь усмехнулась ты не мне.  
  
Коробка с радостью ветров  
“Я ухожу” твоим разбита.  
В моих руках осколки слов:  
 _Je t’aime, je t’aime_ на них отбито.

 

_4 апреля 2016_


	25. Они смеются над тобой

Оскал улыбки режет рот,   
И дан сигнал идти вперёд.   
Не проживёшь чужой судьбой:   
Они смеются над _тобой_.   
  
Танцуй по битому стеклу,   
Пурпуром крови на снегу   
Рисуй себя. Забыт покой:   
Они _смеются_ над тобой.   
  
Ты бьёшься рыбой на песке,   
Но сердце в каменном мешке.   
Сломайся, ведь проигран бой:   
_Они_ смеются над тобой.

 

_25 апреля 2016_


	26. Кричи, пока можешь

Танцуй, пока можешь — танцуй.   
Разбивай в кровь колени,   
Оставляй синяки на теле.   
Пока свет не гаснет на сцене,   
А последние силы в деле.   
  
Летай, пока можешь — летай.   
Пусть в аду мы, а не в раю,   
Пусть не слышу я песню твою.   
В холм могильный вонзимся иглою,   
Неподъёмную плату я скрою.   
  
Кричи, пока можешь — кричи.   
Только лёгкие не разрывай,   
Пригодятся: ты ими вдыхай   
Никотин и вонючую гарь,   
Что уносят твой первый май.   
  
Беги, пока можешь — беги.   
Торгаши вокруг, а не сэры,   
Им неведомо чувство меры.   
Бесполезны они и серы,   
Как и ты, на самом-то деле.

 

_30 апреля 2016_


	27. Ветер в твоих волосах

Я буду звать - и ответит молчаньем   
Путь, уводивший тебя в слезах,   
Когда будут едкими расставанья   
И горькими фразы на языках.   
Я буду искать тебя до скончанья   
Времен; есть грех на моих весах,   
Когда на зов мой ответит молчаньем   
Путь, уводивший тебя в слезах.   
  
Меня приведет к чужому порогу   
Ветер, застрявший в твоих волосах,   
Когда обесцветится алая краска,  
Мертвецкой лазурью оставшись в сердцах.   
А следом покроется плесенью знамя,   
Корона моя обратится в прах,   
Когда приведет к чужому порогу   
Ветер, застрявший в твоих волосах.   
  
Меня приведет к тебе поздней ночью   
Дрёма, осевшая где-то в глазах,   
Когда ядовитою стянет нёгой   
Зверей и птиц в голубых лесах.   
Под лунной дорогой свет будет ясен,   
Он будет вином на твоих губах,   
Когда приведет к тебе поздней ночью   
Дрёма, осевшая где-то в глазах.   
  
И тени времен мне кивнут при встрече,   
Когда твой дом я покину сам.   
Я тоже тень, я не бесконечен,   
И не бродить мне по небесам.   
Проснусь поутру что в одном, что сразу   
Во всех холодных пустых домах,   
Кивая теням времен при встрече,   
Когда твой дом я покину сам.   
  
И пусть другие восславят утро,   
И пусть другим ты заваришь чай,   
Другое солнце совсем босою   
Приманишь улыбкою на щеках.   
И ветер-друг мне про все расскажет,   
Хотя давно я не при делах,   
Когда другие восславят утро,   
Когда другим ты заваришь чай.

 

_2 мая 2016_


	28. Я пройду над звёздами

Не плачь обо мне, когда я усну   
Навек; я пройду над звёздами.   
И пылью рассыплются тысячи лет,   
И сменит тебя чужой человек,   
Утратит свет Ригеля белизну,   
Когда я пройду над звёздами.   
  
Сухие ветра я словлю ладонью,   
И будет Бетельгейзе компасом,   
И алым окрасятся паруса,   
И будут бездонными небеса,   
И я позову тебя спросонья,   
Но сердце твоё стало компасом.   
  
Я песню услышу из центра времён,   
Корабль свой направлю по ней.   
Я древности знаки от пыли протру,   
И в небе твою обозначу звезду.   
Мой разум тем Зовом будет пронзён,   
А судно помчится быстрей.   
  
И следом за мной другие пойдут,   
Скрутив в бесконечность курс.   
Мне нету нужды им указывать путь,   
Ведь каждый услышит тебя. Не забудь,   
Что ты теперь — ключевой атрибут,   
Спирали галактик — наш курс.

 

_8 мая 2016_


	29. Ты слышишь это движение мысли?

Ты слышишь это движение мысли   
По темным туннелям, вагонам метро,   
По легким от лета оконным карнизам,   
По лицам, что отражает стекло?   
  
Ты видишь это брожение силы   
В цветении сливы и запахе трав,   
В ветрами укутанных радиоволнах,   
В задумчиво-легких от солнца мечтах?   
  
Ты чуешь, как что-то в тебе неймётся,   
И жаждет нырнуть с головой в небеса,   
И плачет; но плачет и всё же смеется,   
И следом за снами бежит по лугам.

 

_11 мая 2016_


	30. Дай по новой прожить

Дай по новой прожить одну гребаную секунду,   
Вместо "да" сказать "нет", вместо "нет" - "да",   
Чтоб не билось сердце болезненной судорогой   
Каждый раз, как я вижу твои глаза.

 

_15 мая 2016_


	31. Просто продай сердце

Просто продай сердце,   
Уж не сочти за бред.   
Это тебя излечит   
От тысячи глупых бед.   
  
Будет бездушно-пусто   
В камере из костей,   
Зато проживёшь лет сотню   
Без страха любить людей.

 

_17 мая 2016_


	32. Чего ты, весна, хочешь?

Моросью лезет в город  
Выдох неловкой весны,  
Плавит мои разъемы,  
В грудь посылает морок.  
Чего ты, весна, хочешь?  
Я ведь внутри немолод,  
Я ведь внутри свинцовый,  
Солнцем меня не сточишь.

 

_20 июня 2016_


	33. Можно я буду счастливым?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вдохновил пост http://otpustite.tumblr.com/post/148569198165/  
> Попыталась дооформить его до стиха.

Иногда так и хочется   
Спросить неизвестно куда /в пустоту/  
\- “Можно я буду счастливым?”  
Ведь дышать уже невмоготу,   
И нет сил быть со всеми милым.  
  
Иногда так и хочется крикнуть   
Надрывно, пытая легкие /всем вокруг/  
\- “Можно я буду свободным?”  
Ведь последний друг твой уже не друг,   
А себя ощущаешь совсем негодным.

 

_22 августа 2016_


	34. Я почти полчаса был счастлив

Я почти полчаса был счастлив,  
Я дышал этим словно ветром,  
И я чувствовал эту реальность  
Как вселенную, но в нейроне.  
  
Фантастический мир в той точке,  
Где ладонь прикасалась к коже.  
Познавать бы тебя чуть проще.  
Ты за что так красива, боже?  
  
В голове забивались фильтры,   
Мозг упорно душал... тобою.  
Рассыпаются договоры,  
Даже те, что писались мною.  
  
Я почти полчаса был счастлив,  
Мог прекрасное видеть, трогать.  
Только вот разойдемся — разум  
Все безликим "ты друг" прикроет.

 

_15 октября 2016_


	35. Ma fille

Я боюсь задавать вопросы,  
Я боюсь очевидной боли:  
“Ты, конечно, ma fille, прекрасна,  
Только мы les amies с тобою”.

 

_15 декабря 2016_


	36. Солнце возьмет свое

солнце возьмет свое  
город мой догорит  
вспыхнут за черным дымом  
лампочки-маяки  
  
  
солнце возьмет, поверь  
выжжет до красноты  
быстро иссушит реки  
спалит до черноты

 

_29 декабря 2016_


	37. Электрическая ночь

Темнее, ярче, легче, резче!  
Как алкогольные пары   
Вливаю дым под кожу с песней.  
Танцует мозг — танцуй и ты.  
  
Why not? Дурацкая идея,   
Но шепчут губы: pourquoi pas?   
Душа дрожит в прикосновеньях,  
И голова моя легка.  
  
Вот только странная истома   
Переливается внутри.  
Рука к руке, разряд, спиртное,  
Глубокий выдох — вот и ты.  
  
В касанье губ — воспоминанье,   
И больше нету ничего,  
Как будто умопомраченье   
Нахлынуло и отошло.  
  
Секунда слабости невольной   
На дне бокала, как глоток.   
Простимся нежно и спокойно,  
Как будто было _ничего_.  
  
Я встречу сон весной холодной   
На электрическом свету,  
В давно привычном коридоре.  
Обнимемся — и я уйду.

 

_22 апреля 2017_


	38. В моей темноте живут демоны

В моей темноте живут демоны.  
Они вредные, дикие... гадкие.  
Они все совершенно безумные,  
Пляшут джигу всю ночь без оглядки.  
  
В моей темноте живут демоны.  
Им бы только дразниться, играться,  
Щекотать дыханием губы   
И дарить неживую ласку.  
  
В моей темноте живут демоны.  
Подойди — и с тобой поиграют,  
Превратят тело в воск и смолы,  
Приведут тебя к самому краю.   
  
В моей темноте живут демоны   
И хотят всю любовь попробовать,   
Распалить огонек-желание   
и погреться в нем — аж до копоти.  
  
В моей темноте живут демоны,  
И в твоей, я смотрю, живут тоже.  
Пусть побесятся вместе немного,  
Ты ведь тоже этого хочешь.  
  
В моей темноте живут демоны,  
О твоей темноте размышляют,  
О твоих губах на моей шее,  
О твоих руках... на моей коже.  
  
В моей темноте живут демоны   
И огонь одного желания:  
Чтобы ты прошептал "милая",  
Чтобы демоны вновь плясали.

 

_5 июня 2017_


	39. Перевернуть бы время

Перевернуть бы время задом наперед,  
Не соглашаться на прогулку в пустоту.  
Кто знал, что у воды живет безумие,  
Что этот вечер отпустить я не смогу.  
  
Пустить бы время вспять, пустить бы далеко,  
Перемотать бы эту кинопленку  
На тот момент, когда ты танцевал,  
И сердце мое бросилось вдогонку.  
  
Теперь терзает смутное виденье  
Опасно-страстной и певучей черноты.  
Неумолкающее наважденье  
Безумных рук, горячих губ.  
                                             И я,  
                                                    И ты.

_8 июня 2017_


	40. Я позвонил лучшей девушке в мире

Я позвонил по привычному номеру,  
Закурил сигарету, ещё позвонил.  
Солнце уже прожарило воздух.  
Я от этих гудков даже имя забыл.

Я позвонил `да-увидимся-вскоре`.  
Ну так как её звали? Быть может, Инесс?  
Радиоволны гуляют в эфире,  
Завтра снова пора бы идти на собес.

Я позвонил без надежды на `дратути`:  
Телефонного кабеля здесь ведь нет.  
Кто я такой, чтобы мне вдруг ответили?  
А в квартире пустой отключили свет.

Я позвонил лучшей девушке в мире,  
Да той самой, которой я нафиг не сдался.  
Автоответчик на максимум милый -  
Стопудово послать меня хочет, зараза.

Я позвонил. Счёт ещё не предъявлен,  
Значит можно и дальше без толку звонить.  
Солнечный воздух как будто отравлен:  
Мотивирует трубку поднять и курить.

 

_4 июля 2017_


	41. Белым по белому

Где-то стекло разбилось, и наступил апрель,  
Слишком для ссоры теплый, но для приязни — зверь.  
Я рисовала тени белым по белому,   
Прошлую жизнь искал ты в этом густом дыму  
И смывал слой за слоем в тщетной надежде там  
Встретить подробный список `что я, зачем и как`.

Плыли разводы робко, плакал, кричал апрель.  
Жизнь растерялась, сникла, молча ушла за дверь.

 

_25 июля 2017_


End file.
